Subjuntivo
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Si la frase 'el hubiera no existe' es real, es por algo. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer: Todo de SM.**

**Claim: Básicamente centrado en Charlie, hay menciones de parejas canon.**

**Summary:** _Si la frase 'el hubiera no existe' es real, es por algo._

**Notes: Este es un fandom que he abandonado, no puede evitarse pero bueno.**

* * *

_Another moon would change tomorrow's luck, and make the stars all blink another way._

_"Another Moon" - Jane Fontana._

**Subjuntivo.**

A veces te preguntas si hubiera sido diferente si ellas no se hubieran ido. Si Reneé y tu hubieran decidido luchar por su amor y ella hubiera accedido a quedarse ahí, si hubieras tenido la oportunidad de ver a Bella crecer a tu lado en vez de tener que esperar al verano para poder verla. Si así hubiera sido, ¿habrían sido las cosas diferentes? Posiblemente sí, posiblemente Bella y tú hubieran tenido más cosas de que hablar luego de que volvieras del trabajo. Probablemente ella no se hubiera vuelto tan tímida y callada, quizás la hubieras podido enseñar desde temprana edad a pegar un puñetazo de forma en que no se rompiera la mano.

La hubieras llevado cada fin de semana a casa de los Black, a que jugara con los hijos del matrimonio mientras tú y Bill iban de pesca, Renée hubiera podido estar ahí, siendo participe de sus juegos. Quizás entonces Bella se hubiera vuelto muy amiga de las gemelas, o quizás se habría vuelto cómplice de Jacob. O quizás hubiera podido jugar con la hija de los Clearwater. Se hubiera rodeado de amigos, hubiera pasado el tiempo con alguien y quizás hubieras visto la luz en sus ojos constantemente.

O quizás hubiera hecho más amistad con los chicos de su escuela. Todos ellos buenos muchachos, bien portados, nada de que preocuparte. Quizás hubiera compartido preocupaciones más propias de su edad, un baile de graduación, tareas escolares, idas al cine y cosas así. Quizás la casa no se hubiera sentido solitaria y Bella siempre hubiera podido llevar ahí a algún amigo para hacer la tarea, o para organizar una pijamada.

Quizás entonces hubiera comenzado con los enamoramientos juveniles, algo pasajero que inevitablemente necesita una ronda o dos de llanto y luego termina en amistad. Si bien hubieras detestado verla emocionada por un chico a corta edad, posiblemente hubiera sido mejor que verla sumida en una depresión alarmante por culpa de la partida de ese Edward. Quizás así se hubieran evitado todas esas tortuosas noches llenas de pesadillas y gritos desgarradores a mitad de la noche y lágrimas que jamás fluyeron por su rostro en la mañana.

Si así hubiera sido posiblemente tus preocupaciones te hubieran llevado otra dirección, una dirección normal para cualquier padre, verla partir rumbo a la Universidad y verla preocupada al respecto. Una que dista bastante de verla vestida de blanco, con un anillo brillando en su dedo anular izquierdo, lista para unir su vida a la de alguien más.

Pero pensar en todos esos quizás no harán que las cosas sean en ninguna medida diferentes. No hubo nada que hacer frente a la partida de Reneé y Bella. Pensar en lo que aquello hubiera cambiado no hará que no haya ocurrido, sólo te hará miserable.

Si lo piensas decides que en todo caso no importa, si fuera diferente quizás Bella no sería la persona que es ahora, por más diferente que te parezca. Si su vida no estuviera llena de cosas de las cuales preferirías no enterarte no estarías en la posición en que estás ahora, mirando a la pequeña niña de cabello rizado y castaño, con los ojos color chocolate fijos en Jacob y riendo bajito. Ese cuadro alegre hubiera contrastado en gran medida antes con la persona que solías ser.

Pero hoy las cosas han cambiado y no estás solo, si aprietas la mano suavemente puedes sentir otros dedos entrelazados con los tuyos y una mirada tranquila que te devuelve la calma. Una sonrisa imperceptible dibujada en sus labios y la promesa de no volver a despertar en una cama vacía y sola.

"Estaremos bien."

Y cuando Sue dice esas palabras sabes que está siendo sincera y te das cuenta de que en realidad no importa como llegaron a ese punto, sino como seguirían de ahora en adelante.


End file.
